


Be Simple

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Cinna is different from the other clients.





	Be Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Hunger Games’ nor am I profiting from this.

Cinna is different from the other clients. Posing on his arm and sex never come up in conversations. Finnick remains clothed, though he keeps waiting for the inevitable demand, inevitable question. 

He never asks, but Finnick curls up against his side and watches him sketch. 

“I know how poor District 12 is, but you also know I believe in giving everyone a nice outfit.” 

This one involves lights strung around their body. A light in the dark? He wrinkles his nose. 

“You're being too clichéd,” he murmurs, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder, “Be simple.”

Cinna nods, but doesn't ask.


End file.
